


Pushy

by Eliyes



Category: Justice League International (Comics)
Genre: Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliyes/pseuds/Eliyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ted yanked the medicine cabinet open with one hand, the other on Booster's back. Obviously he had some sort of plan, which was great, because Ted's plans were usually good and Booster was verging on 'stupid with lust'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushy

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted to Livejournal December 14, 2008.

Booster was pretty sure the zip of his fly was leaving permanent impressions in his flesh by the time Ted hustled him down a hall and into a bathroom. The lock on the door had barely clicked when Ted's hands were on him, turning him to face the wall and undoing his pants.

Booster couldn't help his goofy grin when he heard Ted suck in a breath and groan. He always made that noise when he found out Booster was wearing a thong. It was the main reason he wore them.

Ted yanked the medicine cabinet open with one hand, the other on Booster's back. Obviously he had some sort of plan, which was great, because Ted's plans were usually good and Booster was verging on 'stupid with lust'.

Ted shoved Booster's jeans down to just above his knees, smacking his hands away when he tried to push them further.

"I can't spread my legs," he complained.

"That's the idea," Ted replied. Something made a fluid glugging noise. "Brace your hands against the wall."

Booster did, just in time. Ted's hand gripped his cock firmly, slick and hot.

"Is that ... _baby oil?_ "

Ted just grunted at this incredulous question. Something touched between Booster's thighs, and slid, and he gasped with realization as Ted started slowly thrusting. He began stroking a counterpoint with his hand, his other hand digging into Booster's hip.

His jeans kept Booster from spreading his legs the way he liked to when Ted jerked him off, which was the point -- and he had to be careful not to tense his legs too much or he'd squeeze Ted too hard. He couldn't help flexing a little as he forced himself to stand still, fingernails scraping at the wall.

"You go first," he suggested, voice rough. "I'll move if I do it."

Ted groaned at that, pressing his face against Booster's back. He could feel that Ted had his mouth open widely, trying to be quiet in the small, echoing space, but his breath came in harsh pants, hot through Booster's shirt. It was amazing how much of a turn on that was.

When Ted's hips started snapping against him faster, Booster slid one hand to center his weight and moved the other down to where the head of Ted's cock would brush against his palm as he thrusted. Booster was, by this point, quivering with the effort of keeping still, and was gratified to hear Ted groan.

He was less pleased with the way Ted's hand stopped moving when he came messily on Booster's legs.

"Please, Ted --!" Booster begged, thrusting the little he could with Ted still holding him in place. After drawing a deep and ragged breath, Ted got with the the program, working Booster hard and fast until he had to bite his lip to keep from making too much noise. His back arched and he nearly fell back onto Ted when he went over the edge, spurting hard enough to splatter the wall.

They swayed together for a moment, breathing hard, and then Ted muffled a chuckle. Booster let him go about the business of cleaning up their mess on his own, since his knees felt like jelly, and anyway it had been Ted's idea.

When they were both wiped down, zipped up and ready to face the world, Booster captured Ted's mouth in a dirty kiss.

"This is why people hardly ever invite us over twice, you know," he murmured with great amusement as Ted unlocked the door.


End file.
